Death God's eyes
by Nekotee
Summary: Que feriez-vous si vous connaissiez le moment de votre mort ?  Death fic entre mon OC et Grimmjow Jaggerjack


**Hellow ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau texte !**

**Alors...  
>Pairing : Grimmjow x OC<br>Rating : M (lemon yaoi + Death fic)  
><strong>

**Alors oui, c'est une Death fic, ça signifie que l'un des personnage meurt... Donc si vous ne supportez pas ce genre d'histoire, veuillez de pas lire !**

**Cette fiction a été écrite dans le contexte d'un concours de fiction : Thème noël + place à Tokyo avec Sapin + un couple + limitation à 6 page Word.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**- Grimmjow jaggerjack appartient à la série Bleach qui est la propriété de TITE Kubo  
>- Nekotee est ma propriété exclusive (mais je le prête...) <strong>

****Bonne lecture !****

****###############################****

**Death God's eyes **

_Que feriez-vous si vous connaissiez le moment de votre mort ?_

Une question si simple à poser, mais qui se révèle extrêmement difficile à répondre. Pour Nekotee, cette question fut l'objet d'une grande interrogation et pour cause, il était depuis la naissance le malheureux possesseur de « l'œil du Shinigami », pouvoir qui lui permettait de connaître la durée de vie restante de chaque humain qu'il croisait. Ces yeux étaient la raison de ses nombreux malheurs et ce dès son plus jeune âge, car il fut obligé de vivre en cachant son don. Manipulée correctement, cette capacité permettait de prolonger sa vie, en évitant accidents ou assassinat. C'est pourquoi nombre de mafieux ou de personnalités engageaient plus ou moins légalement ce genre de personne.

Dans le cas du chaton, il avait caché son pouvoir jusqu'à son diplôme et, une fois l'année scolaire terminée, il avait rassemblé assez de courage pour avouer son don. Immédiatement après, il fut amené contre sa volonté auprès d'une des grandes familles de yakuza pour y être vendu.

Ladite famille était l'une des plus grande de Tokyo de par sa taille et son influence et ce malgré l'origine étrangère de la famille. Les Jaggerjacks régnaient depuis maintenant plus de 4 générations sur la zone Est de Tokyo et dominant économiquement le terrain, ils n'hésitaient pas à parfois recourir à un peu de violence contre les mauvais payeurs et les récalcitrants.

Le patriarche Jaggerjack avait alors engagé Nekotee afin de se protéger contre de possibles problèmes. Contre la protection de ses parents, le chaton avait accepté d'oublier sa vie passée avec eux, ses amis, de changer de nom, le tout pour finir au service des mafieux.

Deux mois après son entrée au service de la famille Jaggerjack, le chat s'était fait remarquer en évitant à la femme du patriarche un terrible accident de voiture, s'attirant ainsi les félicitations et les remerciements du clan. Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il avait profité de ça pour s'intégrer complètement dans le clan. Ayant reçu du chef de famille, l'ordre de devenir le précepteur de son fils ainé, il avait déjà été décidé qu'il deviendrait, lorsque celui-ci sera en âge de reprendre une partie des affaires familiales, son secrétaire particulier.

Depuis ce jour, Nekotee s'occupait donc de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, future tête de la famille et président de la Panthera corp, l'entreprise qui permettait le contrôle de nombreux commerces.

**###############################**

Arrivant devant la porte coulissante de la chambre du bleuté, Nekotee s'agenouilla et toqua doucement contre la porte.

- Grimmjow-sama, il est l'heure.

Ne recevant pour seule réponse qu'un grognement étouffé, il toqua une seconde fois, pour finalement obtenir la même réponse. Résigné, il ouvrit donc lentement la porte, faisant ainsi entrer une partie de la lumière dans la chambre noire. Distinguant le futon du bleuté, il s'en approcha, posa lentement sa main sur l'épaule de la bête endormie et réitéra son appel.

- Grimmjow, debout ! Tu dois aller voir ton père …

Avant d'avoir pu réaliser ce qu'il se passait, Nekotee se retrouva plaqué contre le sol, deux yeux d'un bleu étincelant braqués sur son visage. Ne se laissant pas impressionner par cette habituelle violence qu'il considérait plus comme de l'affection, il soupira et réprimanda le jeune homme.

- Oh, ne recommence pas ton cinéma, tu vas finir par être en retard !

- Donne-moi un baiser pour me réveiller, sinon je me lève pas.

- Cours toujours ! râla le chat en repoussant son agresseur.

- Dans ce cas je vais le prendre moi-même ! souffla le bleuté en collant un peu plus son entrejambe quant à lui bien réveillé contre la cuisse de son tuteur.

- Si tu as autant d'énergie … murmura le chaton en se prenant au jeu et en frottant lentement sa jambe contre une certaine partie de l'anatomie de la panthère, provoquant chez celle-ci un ronronnement de plaisir. Tu ferais mieux … continua-t-il en passant sa main sur la nuque puis dans les cheveux de son partenaire qui se lécha les babines, d'aller t'habiller ! hurla enfin Nekotee en envoyant un puissant coup de genou dans le ventre de Grimmjow qui fut propulsé loin du futon.

- Ourf ! Ça fait mal ! grogna la victime en se massant le ventre.

- Tu as 10 minutes pour être prêt et m'attendre à l'entrée.

- Tssss …

**###############################**

Quelque minute plus tard, c'est un Grimmjow avec un casque sur les oreilles qui débarqua dans l'entrée et qui s'habilla en silence. Voyant que son jeune maître était en colère et boudeur, le chaton accepta de lui faire une fleur. S'approchant de celui-ci, il lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Grimmjow-sama, arrêtez un peu de bouder … et je viendrais vous chercher à midi, on mangera ensemble après, d'accord ?

Avant que le bleuté n'ait pu répondre, le chaton s'était échappé vers l'entrée et tira la langue à son protégé pour le provoquer. Cela eu l'effet escompté car celui-ci serra les dents et se mit à poursuivre sa proie. Arrivé près de la voiture, alors que la panthère s'apprêtait à s'emparer de sa cible, celle-ci échappa agilement aux griffes menaçantes et envoya bouler son prédateur au fond de la voiture.

- Shin ! Tu peux y aller ! lança Nekotee au chauffeur après avoir claqué la porte sous les protestations du jeune maître.

**###############################**

Ainsi, à midi pile, Grimmjow retrouva donc son tuteur à l'entrée de la demeure-palais des Jaggerjack. Heureux comme un pinson, il lui sauta dessus pour lui faire partager sa joie.

- Je vais devenir un chef du clan !

- Bien entendu, en tant que fils du boss et maintenant que tu es majeur, rien de plus normal.

- Tu le savais ?

- Je suis ton chaperon je te rappelle, enfin j'étais …

- Comment ça ?

- Maintenant que tu passes complètement dans le clan, ma charge est terminée, je vais pouvoir … avoua le chaton en détournant le regard.

- Tu … Tu vas partir ! s'écria le bleuté en empoignant son vis-à-vis.

- Oui, enfin non … pas exactement … Allons plutôt fêter ton entrée ! fit Nekotee d'une voix hésitante.

- Hum … ok ! On fait quoi ? répondit la panthère de nouveau souriante.

- Un resto … et je paye, alors tu ne refuseras pas ?

- Jamais je ne refuserais si tu m'invites !

En pouffant de rire, Nekotee se dit que son jeune maître avait beau être devenu majeur, il restait un ado, juste plus grand que les autres et plus fort et plus beau et plus … Il finit par rougir à ses propres pensées envers le bleuté. Levant les yeux, il activa son don et lu les chiffre qui s'affichaient.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack = 20454j

Nekotee OoYuki = 35h57m46s

- D'un rapide calcul, il devina la durée de vie du bleuté.

- Encore 56 ans …

- Tu disais ? demanda ledit jeune homme.

- Rien je parlais tout seul … murmura le chaton en baissant les yeux. *Quant à moi je n'ai plus qu'un jour tout au plus*

**###############################**

_Après le repas_

Touillant lentement le café qu'il avait commandé, Nekotee consulta une nouvelle fois ses mails, puis soupira en voyant son agenda. Pendant ce temps, Grimmjow finissait avec joie son Jumbo parfait au chocolat, s'étalant avec délices des noisettes de crème chantilly sur le visage. Amusé et un peu honteux de le voir ainsi, le plus âgé collecta un petit nuage de crème au coin de la bouche du bleuté et le porta à ses lèvres.

- Fais un peu attention quand tu dévores ton dessert, le réprimanda-t-il gentiment.

Alors que la panthère rougissait aussi vite qu'une vierge avouant son premier amour, le tuteur tourna la tête vers l'extérieur, profitant du fait d'être près de la fenêtre.

- Ah, il neige …

- Nekkun … je …

- Allez viens, on discutera dehors !

Ne laissant pas le temps au bleuté de continuer sa phrase, Nekotee se leva et alla payer les consommations avant de sortir attendre devant le restaurant. Lorsque son protégé l'eut rejoint, il marcha rapidement vers le centre de la place sur laquelle trônait un immense sapin. C'est en observant ce cadre : un sapin qui brille de mille feux, de doux flocons qui tombent lentement sur de la foule, un beau jeune homme qui accourt pour te serrer dans ses bras, que Nekotee réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Ainsi le chaton se retrouva **blottit** contre le torse chaud et musclé de son protégé, réalisant alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment celui qui protégeait Grimmjow, mais plutôt l'inverse. Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, il se sentait comme un **petit enfant** entre les bras de son père et ce, bien qu'il le soit plus âgé des deux.

- Grimmjow ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu .. commença le prisonnier en tentant de se dégager.

- Nekkun écoute moi ! s'écria la panthère en raffermissant sa prise, bloquant les mouvements de sa proie et la faisant rougir un peu plus.

- Qu … quoi donc ? souffla le tuteur en tremblotant.

- Je … je veux t'avouer que … Je t'aime …

- Hein ?

- Je t'aime depuis longtemps, depuis le jour où tu es arrivé à mes côtés, te savoir avec moi est une joie quotidienne et je ne veux pas que tu partes, reste … pour … toujours … murmura-t-il en approchant lentement son visage pour voler un baiser.

Avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, une main tremblante vint barrer le mouvement du bleuté, le surprenant et l'horrifiant à la fois. Devant lui, se trouver son ainé, son amour, mais aussi celui qui allait le rejeter. Celui-ci luttait justement pour tenter de rester le plus sérieux possible.

- Grimmjow-sama, je vous prierais de ne pas vous faire de mauvaises idées. *non pas ça … je ne veux pas dire ça* Ne confondez pas les sentiments de fraternité que vous me portez … pour … pour … de l'amour véritable. *Je dois faire … att … attention à ne pas le blesser ou briser ses sentiments* Cela ne ferais que vous blesser inutilement. Sachez cependant que j'accepte vos sentiments avec plaisir, mais je ne peux y répondre favorablement, conclut alors Nekotee en gardant le regard le plus imperturbable, malgré le cataclysme intérieur de ses sentiments.

Car oui, le chaton désirait plus que tout se jeter sur son jeune maître et faire bien des choses que la décence n'oserait dire à voix haute.

- Pour … Pourquoi, souffla le bleuté dont la mâchoire s'était crispée.

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, murmura finalement le petit chat en posant son front contre le torse de la panthère. Laissons nos relations telles qu'elles le sont, je ne veux pas … que tu aies des regrets plus tard.

- En quoi je le regret…

- Chut ! fit alors le tuteur. Il ne reste qu'un soir, alors j'aimerais t'offrir la soirée que tu veux et qu'importe ce que tu me demanderas, à la simple condition que tu renonces à tous sentiments. *ça me tue de devoir faire ça, mais je le fais pour lui*

- D'accord, j'accepte ! Tu as bien dit, n'importe quoi …

- Absolument tout ce que je suis en mesure de te donner.

- Dans ce cas, rentrons sans perdre de temps !

Se saisissant du bras un Nekotee silencieux, il se retourna et appela immédiatement Shin, son chauffeur, pour qu'il les ramène au plus vite. Durant le chemin du retour, le petit chat demeura complètement muet, ne faisant qu'observer les éphémères flocons qui venaient s'écraser contre la vitre.

**###############################**

Une fois arrivé à destination, Grimmjow ne prit pas la peine de répondre aux saluts des divers servants et emmena au plus vite sa proie dans son sanctuaire. Une fois la porte de la chambre refermée, le bleuté commença à retirer son haut.

- Maintenant, tu as bien promis de m'offrir ce que je voulais, si oui alors …

- Tu me veux moi … c'est ça ?

- Je … Oui ! Surpris par la révélation, la panthère fut légèrement déboussolée, ce dont le chaton profita pour l'attraper et le pousser sur le futon.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, la moindre des choses, c'est que je fasse le maximum pour te satisfaire ! ricana Nekotee étirant un fin sourire.

Sourire qui se répercuta sur le visage du prédateur à mesure que le chaton retirait sa chemise, lentement, sensuellement et le regard plein d'envie. Une fois torse nu, il se jeta au cou du bleuté et lui mordilla l'oreille, faisant gémir le prédateur qui se contenait tant bien que mal.

- Je ne peux certes pas te satisfaire dans le futur, mais je peux au moins te contenter pour ce soir.

- Je … Nek … Haaa, couina le bleuté lorsque sa proie pinça le téton rose qui était visible, maintenant que la chemise reposait loin du couple.

- Sache que ce qui se passe aujourd'hui, sera la première et la dernière fois et cela ne sera … que physique ! dit alors le chaton avant d'embrasser son jeune maître.

Une fois que le baiser cessa, le félin se redressa, des **larmes** ruisselant le long de ses joues.

- Nekkun, je … Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien, oublie ça et fais de moi ce que tu veux, je suis ta chose pour la soirée.

Rougissant à ces paroles, Grimmjow renversa sa proie et lui mordit sauvagement le cou, laissant de profondes marques. Une fois son tuteur complètement nu, il fit courir ses mains sur la peau laiteuse et alla chercher l'anneau de chair qu'il désirait plus que tout. Joueur, le chaton se retourna et plaqua le dominant contre le sol avant de s'asseoir doucement sur les abdos du bleuté, dos au visage de celui-ci. Se cambrant légèrement, il coula un regard étincelant d'envie vers son maître et empoigna la verge gonflée de celui-ci.

Débutant de lents va-et-vient, il s'amusa des râles de plaisir que lâchait la panthère et, sans prévenir, goba le gland qui pointait vers le ciel et semblait prêt à éclater. Surpris par cette stimulation, Grimmjow ne put retenir son cri lorsqu'il se libéra dans la bouche du félin. Ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant, Nekotee entreprit de lécher le membre, de le torturer de plaisir, mordillant la pointe gorgée de sang afin d'arracher des gémissements de plaisir à son partenaire. Excité de le voir aussi entreprenant, Grimmjow enfonça ses doigts couverts de salive dans l'orifice du chaton, prenant soin d'y aller lentement, ne voulant pas se montrer trop impatient.

Quel surprise se fut pour lui de voir son tuteur, pourtant toujours propre sur lui et assez réservé, se transformer pour lui en une bête n'ayant que la luxure comme objectif et dont l'audace pourrait même faire rougir certains incubes.

- Grimm … Encore ! Plus … Plus profond ! gémissait le chaton en remuant le bassin pour sentir les doigts du bleuté s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui et chatouiller sa prostate.

N'y tenant plus, la panthère plaqua fermement sa proie contre le sol alors que celle-ci se libérait après de nombreuses stimulations. Une fois allongé il entreprit de mordiller le cou qui s'offrait à lui, provoquant des gémissements encore plus passionnés.

Plaçant son membre avide d'exploration à l'entrée du félin, il s'enfonça lentement, savourant avec délices les vagues de plaisir qui déferlaient en lui et les couinements d'excitation de son partenaire. Nekotee quant à lui, n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, submergé par le plaisir. A chaque pénétration, il se cambrait plus fort, à chaque morsure qui le bleuté lui infligeait, il répondait d'un gémissement étouffé. Après plusieurs minutes de pilonnage, la panthère retourna son jouet et entreprit de continuer sa besogne en augmentant encore l'amplitude des coups. Etant de face, il en profita pour embrasser ou plutôt étouffer son partenaire d'un puissant baiser. Le chaton qui subissait avec joie et souffrance le traitement, enfonça complètement ses ongles dans le dos du bleuté qui ne s'en souciait guère.

Cassant le baiser, Grimmjow lécha l'oreille droite dont il croqua doucement le lobe, soufflant quelques mots, espérant faire changer d'avis son amant.

- Nekkun, je t'aime, je te veux, soit à moi, pour … tou … JOURS ! finit-il par hurler en se libérant dans l'intimité du félin qui lui répondit en hurlant son plaisir.

Bien qu'il soit en pleine jouissance, le bleuté ne voulait pas en rester là, continuant de s'unir sauvagement à celui qu'il aimait, qui ne protestait aucunement face à cette insatiable bête. Au contraire, le félin l'encourageait en miaulant d'excitation.

Lorsqu'enfin les deux amants s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre épuisés, ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient presque passé tout l'après-midi à s'envoyer en l'air. Se redressant face au bleuté, Nekotee observa longuement le visage ruisselant de sueur de son protégé. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux d'être celui qui partage sa couche, même si cela n'était que l'unique fois où il le ferait. Passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, Grimmjow caressa de sa main libre la jambe tremblante de celui qu'il considérait comme étant plus qu'un simple tuteur.

- Je suis heureux pour la vie ! souffla le bleuté.

Ces mots furent comme des poignards pour Nekotee et ses larmes coulèrent à flots sous le regard étonné de la panthère qui lui offrit une douce étreinte dans ses bras **chaleureux** pour le réconforter.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, arrête ne pleure pas !

- Mais… mais …bon … c'est vrai … Grimm …

- Oui, mon chou ?

- Promets-moi de m'oublier s'il m'arrive quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait t'arriver ?

- Rien, tu comprendras sûrement demain. Dors maintenant, il est presque 21h et tu dois être épuisé, souffla le félin en embrassant son amant.

- Et toi ? Tu … commenças le bleuté mais un doigt impérieux mit fin à ses protestations.

- Chut, moi je dois me charger d'une dernière chose avant de dormir.

Quelque minute plus tard, s'assurant que Grimmjow était bien dans les bras de Morphée, Nekotee s'approcha du bureau et commença à rédiger sa lettre.

**###############################**

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit absolument sublime à roupiller comme un loir, le bleuté glissa une main sur la place du futon à côté de lui et paniqua lorsqu'il ne sentit que le tissu froid sous ses doigts. Se relevant d'un seul coup en faisant voler les coussins autour de lui, il s'habilla rapidement, se précipita dans l'entrée et faillit percuter Shin, son chauffeur, qui rentrait justement.

- Où est-il ?

- Si monsieur parle de son tuteur, je viens de le conduire chez votre père.

- Pourquoi ?

- …

- Dis-moi pourquoi !

- Il a demandé un entretien pour remettre sa démission en main propre au chef.

- Démarre la voiture, j'y vais !

- Bien…

**###############################**

_Au même moment chez les Jaggerjack_

- Merci de d'avoir veillé sur moi durant tout ce temps et encore désolé de vous remettre ma démission ainsi, mais mon temps est terminé.

- Je comprends, je te souhaite de profiter de ce qu'il te reste.

Levant les yeux, Nekotee étira un mince sourire

- Environs 14h30 au moment où nous parlons.

- Je vois. Même si je ne devrais pas le dire comme ça, merci de ton travail.

- J'ai été honoré de vous servir.

S'inclinant une dernière fois, le chaton sortit du bureau la tête baissée et sans se retourner, par respect pour son chef. Une fois sortit de la résidence, il se dirigea vers la galerie commerçante la plus proche.

**###############################**

- Bon sang mais où est-il ! Explosa Grimmjow en donnant un coup de pied dans le siège face à lui.

La panthère fulminait d'avoir passé la veille de Noël à chercher celui avec qui il aurait dû passer la journée à se câliner au lit. Voyant le regard courroucé de Shin pour la voiture, il se renfonça dans son siège et entreprit de ruminer une nouvelle fois ses souvenirs.

Il se remémora la veille, avec sa déclaration et le rejet dont il avait fait les frais, puis l'après-midi mouvementée et enfin les confessions sur l'oreiller. C'est alors que les dernières phrases du félin lui revinrent en mémoire. Il allait lui arriver quelque chose et il ne voulait pas que Grimmjow le sache. Cela eu pour effet d'énerver encore plus la bête.

Ouvrant une énième fois son portable pour voir l'heure, il pesta contre le temps qui s'écoulait trop vite.

**[22h45]**

- Et je ne l'ai toujours pas retrouvé ! S'il lui arrive quelque chose … je le tue !

Comme pour répondre à son cri de détresse, le téléphone vibra pour signaler l'arrivée d'un nouveau message.

_°Sous le sapin, restaurant d'hier. Je t'attends.°_

Shin, appuie sur le champignon, j'ai un matou à aller chercher.

**###############################**

Contemplant d'un air las le sapin qui scintillait de plein de couleurs, Nekotee laissa son souffle faire fondre en vol les pauvres flocons qui tentaient d'atterrir sur le bitume. A quoi bon retenir un souffle qui dans une poignée de minutes ne sera plus. Levant la main pour cueillir l'un des petits flocons, il le regarda fondre au contact de sa peau. Ephémère, voilà ce qu'il était, il aurait tant souhaité vivre une vie normale, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Mais qu'importe, il avait, grâce à sa malédiction, rallongé la vie de certains êtres chers à son cœur.

Sentant une course folle derrière lui, il ne se retourna pas, mais se contenta de fermer les yeux.

- Nekkun ! Enfin te voilà ! Je t'ai cherché partout !

- J'avais besoin d'être seul pour cette dernière fois …

- Dernière fois … commença le bleuté, avant d'être coupé par un baiser passionné.

Enlaçant son partenaire comme si sa vie en dépendait, Nekotee pleurait de devoir le quitter.

- Grimm, maintenant tu vas devoir m'écouter, je vais t'expliquer … deux trois choses à mon sujet que je t'ai cachées.

- Quoi donc ?

- Sais-tu ce qu'est un « Œil de shinigami » ?

- Ceux qui contrôlent la vie, pourquoi cette question ? En plus, seuls les chefs de clan sont au courant !

- Les chefs et les yeux qui les accompagnent bien évidemment.

- Donc tu es …

- L'œil des Jaggerjacks

- Mais …

- Tu sais sûrement que prolonger la vie d'une personne a un coût pour le possesseur de l'œil.

- Sa vie …

- Plus précisément sa durée de vie. Et c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, après avoir protégé tes parents et toi à plusieurs reprises, mon temps est arrivé à son terme, soupira le félin un sourire crispé sur le visage. Je sais parfaitement que les porteurs de l'œil ne doivent en aucun cas s'attacher à qui que ce soit, mais c'est ainsi, tu m'as piégé et j'en paye le prix de la souffrance. C'est pourquoi tu dois m'oublier. Maintenant part ! Rentre et fais comme si je n'avais jamais été dans ta vie !

- Mais tu es fou, c'est impossible que tu partes maintenant, tu es trop jeune ! Et puis comment pourrais-je oublier quelqu'un avec qui j'ai grandi.

- Je sais bien, mais il le faut ou tu en pâtiras toute ta vie, gémit le chaton les yeux embués de larmes.

- Non … non … non … NOOOOOOON ! JE REFUSE que ça finisse ainsi ! s'emporta le bleuté en empoignant fermement les bras de son tuteur.

Nekotee n'écoutait plus les lamentations de la panthère qui commençait à craquer, il avait les yeux rivé vers son compteur et murmurait les chiffres qui défilaient.

- 15 … 14 … 13 …

- Comment ! paniqua Grimmjow en relevant la tête.

- Grimm, Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerais encore … Pardonne moi ! s'écria Nekotee en se jetant une dernière fois sur son amant pour l'embrasser, alors que le compteur affichait les derniers chiffres du décompte.

Lorsque le 0 s'afficha et que tous les compteurs disparurent de la vue du chaton, celui-ci fut pris d'un puissant spasme, lui faisant mordre la lèvre du bleuté, qui prolongea malgré tout le baiser. Lorsque le dernier soupir fut rendu, le baiser n'avait pas cessé et alors que le jeune maître versait ses premières larmes, le tuteur pantela dans ses bras.  
>Lorsque Grimmjow cassa le baiser, il regarda le visage paisible de celui qu'il aimait et baissa ses paupières encore ouvertes d'où s'échappaient des larmes de sang. Levant les yeux au ciel, la panthère poussa un rugissement de douleur évacuant ainsi sa peine. Si un porteur de l'œil était passé par-là, il aurait vu le décompte du bleuté se réduire rapidement jusqu'à atteindre 2 mois. Et c'est ainsi, qu'exactement 2 mois après la mort du chaton et quelques jours après le suicide du fils Jaggerjack, qu'un puissant Hollow fit son apparition sur la place du Sapin. Celui-ci dévorait principalement les jeunes couples, hurlant son désespoir avant de les déchiqueter. Sa particularité, l'apparence d'un fauve, un pelage bleu et un masque orné d'une menaçante mâchoire.<p>

**FIN**

****###############################****

****Hum... Il y a une boite à mouchoir dans le coin pour les plus sensible...****

****Merci d'avoir lu ^,^****


End file.
